


A Step Into the Past

by Kingyo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingyo/pseuds/Kingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vongola Primo seeks the help of Tsuna when someone attempts to use a time machine to kill the Giotto of the Past. Tsuna have to travel back in time to prevent this or risk disappearing forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A Step into the Past**

Tsuna knew it was a dream but he did not care. No. It wasn't that he did not care but it was just too horrifyingly real for his liking. He lunged forward screaming in terror whilst attempting to catch the falling body from hitting the ground. His breath hitched as his arms ghosted though his ancestor and watched the man crumpled to grass with blood spurting from his mouth.

The poor teen felt his knees gave way and stumbled backwards. Muffled cries were heard, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps in a distance. He whimpered softy but froze when the barely conscious man look directly at him.

"GIOTTO!" A man with red hair and a tattoo over his left eyes yelled in panic when his eyes met the sight of the bloodied body of his boss. The moment the man had shouted, Tsuna felt the scene in front of him fading away, but the Primo eyes had still remained fixated on him.

* * *

"HIIEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!" A panicky scream tore though the house of Sawada as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Vongola Decimo, sat up abruptly on his bed panting heavily with sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked around his room nervously as he desperately gulped down the cooling morning air to ease away the remains of his nightmare.

Gripping the front of his nightshirt, he closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he have that dream? That had felt too real. His ancestor had looked at him so sorrowfully and painfully as if he had wanted to tell him something important. "I wonder what he wanted to say…" The boy murmured, running his fingers though his messy brown hair.

At that precise moment, the ring that hung around his neck began to glow brightly. "What is happening?" Tsuna gasped in confusion, pulling the blanket closer to his chest. A shadow was forming an arm length away from the terrified boy. His eyes widened in recognition as a transparent figure slowly materialize in front of him.

"The Vongola Primo!" He gawked at the man, feeling his jaw falling slack. _What was he doing here?_

Giotto watched his descendent expressionlessly for a while before asking softly, "Did you see the dream?" The stunned boy froze before nodded tensely with his eyes glued to the stoic man.

"Did that really happen…?" He blurted out nervously.

The older man tilted his head a little as he was contemplating how to answer the question. Then, Giotto replied seriously, "It may happen, though it should not have…"

Tsuna stared at the handsome blond in confusion not understanding the meaning behind the words. The man leaned slightly closer before continuing. "To cut the chase short, I need your help. Someone is using a time machine to go in the past in order to assassinate me and prevent the forming of Vongola."

"Assassination! Are you serious?" The teenager squeaked in alarm. Giotto raised a brow at the reaction. "The Vongola do have uncountable amount of enemies. Attempt assassinations are a norm in my life." The Primo Don told Tsuna calmly. The poor boy could only quake in terror.

"However, if there is an assassination from the future, then the odds would differ. Technology of the past would not be adequate to fight with that of the future… As you have experienced first-handed. Therefore, I would like you to go into the past to prevent the Vongola massacre from occurring…" Giotto concluded his request solemnly.

Tsuna gasped in horror. "NOOOOO! THAT IS TOO SCARY! I CAN'T DO IT! I DON'T WANNA GO! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!" He shrieked at his unmoving ancestor. The Vongola Primo sighed and turned his back to the panicking boy. "I will not force you to do this. However, do remember. Your life and your friends' lives will be at sake too."

The browned haired boy blinked furiously. "Wha…at do you mean by that?"

"Do not regret it if you, your family and friends disappear…. After all, my death would ultimately affect each generation to come by. It would be your choice..."

Tsuna frowned and jumped off the bed, interrupting Giotto. "I would die before I let that happen! I may be weak and clumsy…. But I will NEVER EVER let that happen!" The determined boy raised his hand in front of his face and clenched tightly.

A small smiled graced the lips of the ever serious man. "I knew you would not disappoint me… I shall take you there tonight. Prepare yourself well…."

The lights from glowing ring faded along with the Primo, leaving Tsuna alone in the empty room once again. The boy contemplated nervously over his decision. He wanted to scream, cry and run away with his arm flailing in the air. But he would not do so. He shivered. If it meant protecting his friends and family, he would do it even it cost him his life. He would not let them disappear…

With that decision made, he stood up wobbly and headed down the narrow stairs to the kitchen. Voices and laughter filled the air as the children and adults settled down for the normal routine. Tsuna stood by the doorway and gave a shaky smile. This would be worth protecting. His eyes hunted for his target and settled on an infant wearing a suit and fedora.

"Reborn…."

His tutor looked up curiously and took in the boy's unsettled expression. Without a word, he stood up and left the kitchen signaling for his student to follow him back to their room. Once settled, Tsuna took a deep breath and narrated the situation to the infamous hitman. He was glad that Reborn did not interrupt him during his speech making it easier for him to spill his thoughts and feelings without hesitation. When he finished, he waited nervously and tried to read the Arcobaleno's expression but failed due to the fedora which shadowed the upper half of his face.

After a few nerve racking minutes, Reborn nodded grimly at his incompetent student. "I understand. You would be highly unlikely to receive any help in this mission. Not only the risk of getting killed would be high, the price of failure would be immeasurable. I would only be able to help you prepare yourself… The rest would be up to you."

The last hope which Vongola Decimo had held in his heart shattered into thousand of bits. He had hoped that his sadistic "miracle" tutor may find a way to fish him out of this. The crest fallen boy stared at his toes before he squeeze his eyes shut. "I understand…" He whispered his voice barely audible.

The Sun Arcobaleno pulled his hat further down. Tsuna needed to be more independent. He would not be there with the boy forever. Even if that is so, he felt it was still too early. The student is clearly still unprepared. Reborn frowned. He did not like this. But all he could do is pray that the teen would not break this time round.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The fourteen-year-old teen smiled nervously at his mother, hoping that she would not see through his lie, though the brunet had to admit - he absolutely _sucked_ at lying. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief when his mother happily slurped up his lies without any questions. However, at the same time, the teen felt a wave of disappointment coursing through him. He wished his mother would be more concerned over his wellbeing by _at least_ asking him on where he was camping. Nonetheless, it was her obliviousness that had assisted him into hiding the more shady part of his life from her.

He smiled when his mother handed him a number of medications for what she called "just-in-case scenarios", and shoved them into his nearly overflowing backpack. He had no idea what he would need and therefore had taken the liability to select quite a number of his possessions from clothes to dried food to his hyper dying will pills and even items such as a gun.

"You may need it." Was what his tutor had told simply him and any protests over the having such a dangerous weapon were slammed out of him when Reborn directed a tiny foot precisely onto his face.

Other than that, the hitman had also forcefully thrown what he claimed to be 'useless' out of the backpack while growling in exasperation at the dismayed boy. "Tsuna! Why do you need your I-pod and a tourist guide to Italy? You're not going to Italy for a vacation!"

The Mafioso glanced at Tsuna, and found his student directing a pout at him as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I have always wanted to see those places-"

The brunet immediately snapped his mouth shut when the baby hitman shot him an irritated glare.

When everything in the bag was to his satisfaction, Reborn turned towards his student.

"Have you told your guardians about this?"

The boy froze at the question and instantly gritted his teeth in anticipation of Reborn's reply to his answer. "No…"

"And why is that?"

"I don't want them to get hurt for me once again…" Tsuna murmured while shaking his head.

His tutor frowned. Although Reborn understood that his no-good student had a protective streak in him and it was this trait that actually makes him the leader, to feel responsible for the many injuries that his famiglia had sustained in previous battles was taking it a little too far. No matter what happens, it was still the teen's responsibility to at least _tell_ them where he was going - at least to ensure that his Guardians didn't tear up the whole place searching for their boss and friend.

That especially applies to the Storm guardian.

"I…will write them a letter…" Tsuna tried to negotiate with the Mafioso. "So…I really don't want them to know till I have gone…"

The Sun Arcobaleno stared at him and sighed. "It is not as if they would be able to follow you if they knew where you were going…"

"They… will try to stop me…"

"And will it?"

The boy shook his head. "No… But…"

"But you do not know how to convince them." His tutor continued for him.

He nodded vigorously and a flying book hit his head.

"OUCH! Why did you throw that book!"

"Because you are simply running away form you duty as the boss."

"I am NOT the boss!" The boy protested.

The other ignored him. "Be glad that there is hardly any time left. Therefore, just this _once_ will I allow you to do this."

The words were met with Tsuna's trademark, a bright, sparkly, and grateful smile. "Thank you!"

Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes.

_I am becoming too soft…_

"Time is almost up," He glanced sideways at the now trembling brunet, and rolled his eyes. "This is the last thing you'll need. Take it." He told him, tossing a small brown bag.

Tsuna caught the bag with difficultly, nearly dropping it twice due to the sheer weight. Carefully opening it with shaky fingers, he looked inside-and felt his jaw drop.

"…Gold?" He asked weakly.

"The current currency will not work." The other replied as he absentmindedly (or appeared to be absentminded) polished a gun.

The poor boy whimpered. "Gold…?"

"For buying some stuff. You may need it."

"But… _gold_?"

The baby hitman shot at Tsuna's foot, causing the poor boy to screech and jump in fright.

"What was that for?" The victim demanded, his fear forgotten.

"You were sounding like a demented parrot." Before Tsuna could think of a good retort, his Vongola ring began to glow. Color rushed from his face and he stumbled back, as he felt the last dregs of his tattered courage disappearing into nothingness.

As Tsuna felt himself falling, he squeezed his eyes shut. It took him a few seconds to realize that the fall was taking too long and gasped when he reopened his eyes. Colors swirled around him, dancing prettily in a firefly-esque way, in circles. He lifted a finger to touch the colors and the bright lights faded away.

Tsuna found himself screaming and falling over - _again_. This time, though, he was falling from a height little higher then he would prefer…

"HHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Giotto ran after his friend as fast as his legs could carry him, but his instincts told him that would be virtually impossible to outrun the sheer number of guards that were after them. His muscles screamed in protest as he continued to push forward down the narrow alleyway.

"This way!" His red-haired friend yelled ahead of him while picking the lock of a door.

G. grinned when he heard an audible click and effortlessly swung the door open. "Ladies first!" he snickered as his blond friend ran past him, smacking his arm for his insult. G. slipped past the door and locked it before continued running after Giotto. If the circumstances weren't this bad, he would have loved to stay behind just to 'tease' the guards, who were currently banging their heads off on the wooden door.

Reaching the courtyard, the two teens scrambled up a deciduous tree to scale up the looming grey wall blocking their path of escape. With natural ease, they jumped off to the other side, effortlessly landing onto the ground like cats.

"Give up, you trash brats. You are trapped." A sneering voice catcalled to the two friends. They spun around, only to find themselves caught in a pincer move - both of the escape routes were blocked by hulking guards. Before they could react to the situation, a huge bulky guard trapped G., retaining the boy by pinning both arms to his sides.

"G!" His friend hysterically yelled, frozen at the sight of his friend being captured by the guard.

Giotto found himself surrounded by guards when he turned, attempting to save his friend. He reached out in vain just as one of the guards started to grab his shoulder.

"HHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEE~~~"

Everyone blinked in confusion and looked around. No one was screaming.

"~~~EEEEEEE!" A brunet landed-backpack first-onto the unfortunate guard who was about to grab Giotto. The baffled crowd looked at the open clear sky and then again at the teen, who was now whimpering in pain from the impact of crash landing onto the guard's head.

Making use of the distraction, the red-haired captive slammed the back of his head into the face of his captor. The man gasped in pain and clutched his bleeding nose, trying (with no avail) to stem the flow of blood.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I only like it when girls give me a hug!" He joked before delivering a final kick to the man's groin.

"Omph~!" The man went down soundlessly and turned towards his friend.

"RUN!" He shouted, frantically signaling to Giotto to run for their lives.

Snapping out of his daze, the blond grabbed his savior's arm and pulled him up, before running - with Tsuna in tow - after G, who was already down the passageway. As made a dash for it, he passed by random poles and crates at the side of the route, which he continuously threw them backwards, effectively reducing the number of pursuers.

They scampered down many streets with a dozen of guards tailing behind them and without them noticing, the trio finally slipped into an inn near the outskirts of town. By that time, they were out of breath.

The inn was filled with people. _Dangerous_ , scary looking people, in Tsuna's point of view. There were people brawling, drinking, yelling…and the patrons all seemed to have various assortments of weapons.

_Very_ _dangerous…_ The brunet, out of instinct, inched away from the crowd and stepped closer to Giotto, who continued to drag the boy through the never-ending crowd. A few women, whom he believed to be prostitutes, winked at the small group and specifically beckoned to him. He blushed and stared at the ground whereas his protector seemed to have to qualms about flirting with them.

_What am I doing here?_ Here _, of all places? And where am I?_

"Wats'up Boss?" A man with a scar across his right cheek grinned at the three huffing teens asked in Italian.

G smiled lazily in return and gave a wave of his hand. "A bunch of those hooligans guards were after us. Rid em' fer me, will yer?"

The room roared with laughter. Tsuna flinched at the noise, and retreated even further behind his hiding spot. The blond reassuringly smiled at the brunet, indicating that there was no danger. The teen's eyes widened, finally catching a glimpse of the blonde's face.

"Primo…" Tsuna whispered.

Giotto blinked when he realized the boy had spoke in Japanese…but an extremely excited crowd drowned out his words before he could ask anything regarding to the boy.

"What did yer do now?" A lanky man laughed while juggling daggers single-handedly. "Dunk another noble brat into the sea again?"

The crowd burst into raucous cheers. "Personal business," G snickered, weaving though the crowd to his destination - the stairs just behind the counter. "Just rid em' nice and clean, will yer?"

"Anything for yer, Lorddie! I was looking fer some bashing to do anyways!" The huge man replied with a frightening evil glint in his eyes. G waved a hand of dismissal and with that, half of the patrons stampeded their way through the door to await their nighttime amusement.

Giotto tapped on the brunet, who was hanging on to his dress shirt for dear life, and pointed at the stairs. The boy nodded tearfully and followed him up the steps into one of the small rooms located of the second floor. G was already inside, comfortably sprawled on his bed. He looked up at the noise and frowned at his friend.

"You haven't gotten rid of your luggage yet?" G. asked, pointing at the boy who still clung on to his friend. Giotto raised an eyebrow and patted the boy's head. "I couldn't possibly leave him at the guards' mercy. You know what they are like."

G sat up on the bed irritatedly. "You do understand that you are not in a situation to keep that boy-if I had not saved you today, you would have been caught!"

Tsuna looked at the peeved man and fidgeted nervously. _What was the man saying? Italian? They seemed to be talking really seriously about something._ He confusedly peeked at Giotto's face. _Was it his imagination… or does Primo look…smaller…shorter to be exact..._ Then, he heard his ancestor sigh.

Giotto turned to the boy and told him kindly in Japanese. "Hey, kid…don't worry. I'll take you back where you come from..."

"No!" Tsuna squeal in alarm. "Don't take me back there! I... don't know where I am and I don't know what everyone is saying!" He looked at the blonde with teary eyes. "Please don't leave me alone…"

Giotto took a step back and blinked. For a second, he almost thought that the boy had droopy dog ears and a tail. Unable to stop himself, the teen threw his arms around the boy and patted his fluffy mass of hair. "I won't leave you!"

" _GIO!_ " His best friend growled at him.

Giotto looked at him with his own pleading, puppy-dog eyes. "I will feed him, wash him and take care of him! Please?"

G looked extremely horrified…and then finally snapped at his blonde friend. "FOR GOD'S SAKE! HE IS NOT A FREAKING _PET_!"

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you! Thank you so much my dear reviewers! As thanks, I present this chapter and hope you will like it!

Gives and onigiri to all reviewers.

I have read though my chapter so just tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks Guys~! Oh and do review! They make my day!

Opps I forgot to mention. I had a few concepts and jokes from a doujin I saw... I hope you guys do not mind.

Beta-ed by gracefulsunshine (Thank her too!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

G. wasn't a happy man. He stared at his friend with distaste as the blonde teen pampered his newly found 'little brother' with an unnecessary amount of attention and food. He had no idea how that naive little brat had survived in such a chaotic era without even knowing _one_ fact about the general Italian culture. Giotto should have known better than to incur an extra burden with the situation at its present state.

Still, perhaps this was just his way to escape their cruel fate – even for only a brief moment. After all, it had almost been two years since that 'incident'.

_We've come a long way from the time since we had started this journey_ , G. mused, fingering a long scar that ran from the back of his hand to his elbow. Those people would pay…that was what both of them had sworn a long time ago. The sacrifices they would have to make, the price they would have to pay, would be worth it – regardless of the repercussions.

"Where are you from? Why are you here?" Giotto asked his charge eagerly. The boy looked surprised for a second, and then his shoulders slumped and started chewing on the tip of his thumb. Giotto leaned forward and studied the boy's reaction curiously.

_How am I going to tell them?_ Tsuna wailed hysterically in his head. _I can't tell them who I really am – they would never believe me!_

"I…I am from…Japan…" He murmured softly, refusing to meet the eyes of both teens.

"And why are you here?" G. demanded sharply in Japanese, skeptical at this evasive answer. His query reduced the frightened boy that was huddled in the corner of the room into a quivering bundle of mass. The reaction heightened his suspicions.

The red haired teen frowned and growled at the figure. "Did THEY send you? Are you their spy?" He furiously spat the last word out like a curse, and then stalked across the room with only one thought: _grab that boy – no, spy – and kick him out of this room_.

And he had every intention of doing that.

His friend grabbed his sleeve to stop him, but he only slapped it away. "Let me just throw him to my men – that would deal with it! …Or have you forgotten what THEY had caused? What THEY did to our lives? What THEY _did_ to this _town?_ " He snarled with anger, unintentionally slipping back to Italian to emphasize his point.

Giotto's brows snapped together, his face twisting into a gruesome mask of cold rage. "How dare you even say that I would forget about that? How dare you even _suggest_ it?" He hissed as he punched the wall with his bare fist, creating a huge dent with cracks leading off from the epicenter.

As G. and Giotto glared daggers at each other, Tsuna, leaning against one of the walls, shrank even further – wishing he could blend into wall. He had no idea what they were saying, but it took no genius to understand that _he_ was part of the reason of this tense, uncomfortable atmosphere.

With tears in his eyes, he tried to stop them, but the words seemed to have jammed themselves painfully in his throat – the only sound that came out was a pathetic, pitiful sniffle.

The blond teen finally took a deep breath and controlled his anger. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You are too worked up, my friend. If you were calm enough, like you usually are, even the dumbest person would be able to see the fallacies in your argument. This boy, a _spy_? I think that using a street rat [1] would be more reliable. Ever since the small reoccurrence of the Black Death [2], there had been so many homeless people who would be able to…well, at least speak in Italian. I also doubt that _they_ would use such…" He examined the boy up and down with a quirked smile. "Unusual…apparel…as… disguise…"

"Weird and suspicious, you mean," G. muttered, feeling a bit sullen now for being too paranoid and to have missed such an obvious fact. "Sorry about that. I got carried away…"

Giotto faintly smiled at his friend's honesty. "No problem, G."

"But it still doesn't mean anything. We still don't know where the brat is from. He is hiding something…" The red head told him with a slight shake of his head. Giotto closed his eyes and grimaced. Taking three huge strides, he stopped in front of the trembling boy. Slowly, so as not to startle him, he kneeled in front of him and patted his head.

"Tsuna, I need you to tell me why you are here. Or else, this evil man…" He jerked his thumb backwards at the grumbling G. (' _How did I become evil?_ '). "May throw you out…You would not want that, would you?"

Giotto was pleased when the brunet shook his head furiously. The boy sniffled and looked at him for a moment, then murmured his answer. It was spoken so softly that Giotto nearly missed it.

Giotto blinked, surprised, then burst out chuckling. He roared in laughter, tears in his eyes.

G. stared at his friend in horror. _Had he finally gone mad?_

"What did he say?" He hesitantly asked the hysterical man, uncertain if he was… _sane_.

"He… He said…" The blond rubbed tears from his eyes. "…That he was…sent…to…to… _PROTECT_ ME!" Unable to contain himself any longer, the teen burst into another bout of laughter-G. joined him in laughing like maniacs after a couple seconds.

Tsuna blushed and pouted as he watched the two…insane men laugh and roll on the floor. He felt a stab on his pride and was half tempted to give a piece of his mind. _I could really learn to hate these guys…_

"Hm…Forget that I asked…" Giotto snorted, his eyes dancing with mirth. "I don't think I can take another round of that…"

G. nodded with agreement as he held on to his friend's shoulder, gasping for breath. "I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor…"

Stab! There goes another knife into his pride. The brunet indignantly grumbled at that.

"Oh, yeah…talking about that, what did you called me when we were down at the inn?" Giotto inquired, eyes bright with curiosity.

Tsuna tilted his head questioningly. "'Vongola Primo?'"

"Clam?" G. chuckled, amused at the brunet's answer. "You are indeed an amusing person!"

Giotto frowned and asked sulkily, "And why am I the first of _clams_?"

The surprised boy looked at them in confusion.

_Did I get the wrong person?_

_No. It is definitely him. And the 1_ _st_ _Storm guardian. Then… why…?_ Tsuna pondered.

The answer suddenly dawned onto him and he finally understood why they didn't know about this. He kicked himself internally. Of course! Vongola famiglia had not been formed yet!

Looking up, he realized both the men were looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"I…er…I…I thought you were a protective person…like a clam! …And you were the first person to protect me." Tsuna stuttered the first reason that came in his mind. He mentally slapped himself.

_Oh, my, god-that is the lamest reason I have ever heard…If Reborn heard that, he would definitely kill me._

"Protect…hmm…" The other mused. "Interesting…"

His descendent stared at him, appalled. _This guy is actually buying my ridiculous excuse!_

Never did he realize, he had played a major role in the naming of the top criminal syndicate in history.

* * *

"Let us formally re-introduce ourselves. We seem to have skipped that part, yes?" Giotto asked good-naturedly. Without waiting for the others to respond, he began. "I am Giotto. Sixteen. I…was from a merchant family."

Tsuna noticed he said 'was', but did not voice that – and his suspicions.

"Only you would bother suggest formally introducing yourself, Gio." G. muttered, rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, he grinned at the newcomer. "My alias is G. That's all you need to know and call me. Age, unknown. The average town boy, at your service."

"Average?" His friend snorted. "Define average."

G. glowered at him. "Shut it!"

"I'm Tsunayoshi…people call me Tsuna. Erm…I am fourteen. That's all," Tsuna murmured. The two men nodded, despite the obvious lack of information.

"Alright! First things first!" G. declared suddenly in a business-esque way, clapping his hands to emphasize his point. "I will warn you. Staying with us will be very dangerous-the things we do may not often…go wayward with the laws. Therefore, we may occasionally get into… a tiny bit trouble. If you get what I mean…" The brunet nodded. That did not surprise him.

"Are you sure you still want to join us? I mean…You look really…innocent…" G. commented, looking apprehensively at him.

Once again, Tsuna nodded. It wasn't as if he had a choice.

G. raised an eyebrow, but continued. "Well…in that case, you must at least know how to protect yourself and oh – do us a favor by learning Italian. We will not hesitate to ditch you if you ever hinder us or become a nuisance…"

Giotto leaned against the wall and silently listened to the conversation. He crossed his arms and pondered.

_What if the info that kid had told him was real?_

… _No, that would be impossible!_

_Then again, he did not seem as if he was lying._

"If he wasn't lying," the blond grimaced. "I am going to have more trouble than what I bargained for…"

"…One last thing." G. flippantly tossed the boy a wooden slate. "If you ever need help…seek the people who have a sliver ring on their right ear. Show them this and they will help you. Do not go to those bloody constables…I repeat. _Do not go to the constables._ " He emphasized the last part.

The teen looked at him in confusion. "Why? And who are these people with silver rings pierced on their right ears?"

"Those bastard constables are _corrupted_. They would sell their country and fellow citizens for _any_ amount of gold." G. spat, his words spiked with abhorrence. "As for the people with the sliver rings, they work for me."

"They work for you?" Tsuna asked in awe. "Really…who ARE you?"

G. gave a sadistic grin (which was very…Reborn-esque). "Let me just say that I am the mastermind behind many…operations…and those dogs would love to get their filthy paws on me…"

"He is known as the thief lord by most." Giotto simply said, allowing an evil smirk to grace his face.

Feeling faint, the brunet slumped onto the ground, much to the amusement of his newly found friends.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

[1] Street Rat: Not literally Rats. Slang for Homeless People living in the Streets

[2] Black Death: One of the Deadliest Pandemics between 1348-1350. I think this would be about Giotto's parent's period. Not too sure. /:

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank _**Gracefulsunshine**_ _for beta-ing._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi guys~! I am not too sure if this story will work out. So do give reviews and I would see if I am gonna continue this.
> 
> Yes, I am a G27 fan (and also a 1827, 182769, R27 and 7227), but i not sure if any romance will be in. Thanks for reading guys~!
> 
> BTW: I am also available on fanfiction.net. This chapter is a testing out this site and also in case of the "red botton" issue....


End file.
